Coop D'Etat
'Coop D'Etat '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Nugget * Roaster Featuring * Lumpy * Seth * Flaky * Stone Appearances * Bro and Tyke * Kendall * Generic Tree Friends Plot Nugget walks to a table at a restaurant, blissfully unaware of what his food is made of. A hole is suddenly blown through the wall, caused by Lumpy's oven. He apologizes for the mishap and gets back to work - decapitating a live chicken - revealing to Nugget the horrible truth about his favourite food. He tackles Lumpy but ends up being kicked out of the restaurant. Stone walks in and orders a vegan meal. In his backyard, Nugget buries the bones of the previous chicken meals he ate, tearfully regretting the past. A chicken truck being driven by Roaster drives by on the way to a farm. One of its tires burst, so Roaster hops out and fix it, unintentionally startling a nearby Flaky. Nugget sneaks to the back of the truck and pries it open. The dozens of chickens inside are let loose. Flaky is even more scared, when Nugget covers her in seeds, and the birds tear her apart. Nugget brings the chickens into his home and trains them to fight back against the society that is consuming their kind. This includes forcing them to watch documentaries about slaughterhouses, and having them attack a farmer dummy (or scarecrow). Eventually, Nugget becomes the leader of a chicken army. He sends his troops to spread out for fast food restaurants across town. Seth is seen devouring a large burger. As he reaches for a fried chicken wing, Nugget grabs him by the neck and decapitates him with an axe, much to everybody's horror. Elsewhere, Bro and Tyke are eating chicken until Nugget's army finds them. Bro's legs are pulled off and turned into drumsticks. Tyke has his feathers plucked off one by one, then is baked into a pie. Lumpy watches the news and hears about the chicken crusaders. Nugget appears behind him and pounces for the kill. Lumpy ducks and Nugget flies into the oven, which Lumpy locks shut before it explodes again, destroying the restaurant. Lumpy escapes and runs off. The chicken army is confused of what to do without a leader. Stone approaches them. Later, Stone makes himself the new manager of the rebuilt restaurant, now serving imitation chicken meat, while the actual chickens serve as employees. Kendall walks in to order her food. Meanwhile, Lumpy is still on the run, starving after weeks of his escape. He finds Roaster fixing his truck, leading him to chase Roaster around in a never-ending cycle. Deaths # Flaky is ripped apart by chickens. # Seth is decapitated. # Bro bleeds to death after his legs are pulled off. # Tyke is baked. # Nugget either burns to death or dies in the explosion. Trivia * The title is a pun on Coup D'Etat, a term for the illegal seizure against a government. The word "Coop" means "chicken coop", a place where people keep chickens. * This is Roaster's debut appearance. Though he feels more like a featuring character. * Flaky's death is similar to Lumpy's in ''Pet Peeve. * Bro and Tyke eating chicken may be a reference to the term "chicken hawk", since they're both hawks. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 58 episodes